


Flirting is hard

by Rsjessen



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, M/M, courf is a flirt, sorry - Freeform, terrible flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsjessen/pseuds/Rsjessen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Courfeyrac, I enjoy the smell of grass after rain, and nights in with a nice glass of red wine,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting is hard

A cup of coffee was very suddenly placed in front of Combeferre. The thunk it made as it met the table startled the guide out of study-trance, hastily pulling away his papers so the beverage that was spilling over by the force, wouldn’t touch them. 

“Come here often?”

The man, who now sat in front of Combeferre, had the wild black curls and one of the largest smiles he had ever seen on a person. He sat with a slouch, but still oozed confidence and charm from every pore in his body.

Combeferre returned the wide grin with a small one of his own.

“Are you being serious?”

The grin only widened, “always,” he stuck out his hand for Combeferre to take, “Courfeyrac, I enjoy the smell of grass after rain, and nights in with a nice glass of red wine,”

At Combeferre’s raised eyebrows, he continued;

“Kinda cliche, I know, but I hate long walks on the beach, so I’m not all bad.”

The medical-student couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that, and immediatly took the hand still hovering in front of him.

“Combeferre, I quite like long walks on the beach, though.”

“Oh, I’m sure we can move past that.”


End file.
